The present invention relates to a device and a method to prevent oil canning of flat metal surfaces, such as metal roofs and siding. Oil canning is a well-known phenomenon in metal roofing and siding. It is a rippling or buckling of the sheet metal material and is found to some extent in most installations. It detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the roofing and siding.